Orion's giant
by Shadow-ying
Summary: Orion Pax is repeatedly visited by the thirteenth Prime in his dreams, who asks him strange questions. Why is it so important that he learn the identity of this giant and what connection does it have to Orion's future and his past? Based on the information revealed in the covenant of Primus.


Part of a lyric challenge between myself and feathered moon wings, where we had twenty four hours to write a piece based on a set of lyrics we sent each other. First time writing anything from Transformers so feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

Orion was once more in the dream. He would be here soon, and while the dream was becoming a nightly event the young archivist was not yet used to the giant that stalked his mind.

He had wanted to talk to someone about this, but every time he had opened his mouth, the words died before they could be spoken. He did not have many friends, and telling tales of spectres invading ones dreams was a sure way to sound crazy. But keeping it bottled up inside of him wasn't helping either. Every time he closed his optics, Orion could hear the voice of the giant, asking question that he simply did not know the answer to.

Orion turned his head slowly, optics studying the cosmic landscape that was his dream. The ground beneath his feet was plain rock, but above him were the heavens. Stars, gas clouds and colourful planets danced above him, never standing still, if it were not for the giant who visited him in this place, Orion Pax would have thought it beautiful.

The heavy foot fall announced the arrival of the giant, this time Orion chose not to turn and face him, but instead continue staring up at the ever changing sky.

"I'll ask my question once again." Orion pretended he did not hear the giant, but a large series of footsteps causing the ground to quake almost made the young archivist turn, almost. "You do not face me?"

"I no longer wish to hear these questions." Orion spoke, trying to make his voice strong like the giant's. "I no longer wish to see you."

"The questions must be answered." The giant said taking another step forward. If he turned Orion knew he would be optic level to the giant's silvery chest. And then he would be forced to look up, and see those brilliant shining eyes that held truths that Orion did not care to know. He would be unable to look away and then the giant would begin the ritual of the questions.

"Why must I answer them?" Orion asked, "What purpose does it serve?"

"The answers to these questions will save you and many others." The giant replied. "Who am I?"

"I don't know." Orion growled, his teeth clenched together in frustration. Every night the silver and blue giant would ask him this along with many other questions, and each night Orion Pax failed to gather any insight on the giant's identity. He had searched the archives, seeking any Transformer living or dead who could match the giant's description, but there was so little information to go on that every day Orion would come up short of an answer and then every night he would be asked the same question. "Who are you?"

"That is for you to answer." The giant said.

"How can knowing your name possibly help me?" Orion asked staring down at his feet, he could see the faint glow from the giant, reflecting off his legs.

"What is it you want?" The giant said, asking a question that had not yet been given to him.

"I want to leave and I don't want to come back."

The giant said nothing, but the heavy footfalls once more caused the ground to shake, he was leaving. And Orion woke up.

Clearing his throat, Orion genteelly tapped on the master archivist's door. For the third time this cycle he questioned if this was the right decision. Alpha Trion while wise, was said to be a bitter cybertornian who disliked interruption and young bots. Pulling back his wrist, Orion considered making a run for it but the door opened before he could even take a step.

"Who are you?" The ancient bot said, his optics narrowing in suspicion.

"I am Orion Pax sir, you met me last week."

If Alpha Trion had any recollection to the meeting he had with the young archivist he did not show it. Instead he continued glaring at the young bot. "What do you want?"

"I uh." Orion questioned himself, already he was on bad terms with the ancient transformer, asking him wild questions about a dream and a mysterious giant would only further damage their relationship, and yet if Orion was never to be anything more to the master archivist than a nuisance he might as well see what information could be acquired. "I would like to ask you a few questions."

Alpha Trion stepped out of the way and beckoned into his office. While the gesture seemed perfectly innocent Orion was certain he might have signed his own resignation from the Iacon archives.

"Sit." Alpha Trion ordered as he lowered himself into a large chair. Orion tried not to stare at the sanctuary of the ancient transformer but everywhere he turned he saw marvels from time long since passed. "What are these so called questions?"

Snapped away from his curious nature, Orion tried to sit straight while the master archivist studied him closely. "I have questions about a giant."

"There are many giants throughout history." Alpha Trion waved his hand in annoyance. "Specific details are vital in such broad questio-"

"He is larger than you or I, was silver and blue and had this glow about him." Orion spoke quickly, worried that Alpha Trion was already bored of him. His sudden outburst had silenced the old transformer who seemed to be giving the question some thought.

"What else?"

"T- there were stars all around him."

"Do you have a name?" Orion shook his head. "How did you come to know of this Cybertronian?" Alpha Trion asked, "Was it from one of the documents, a visual recording, one of the statues outside?"

A dream." Orion whispered.

He was sure that Alpha Trion would throw him out, telling him not to waste his time anymore with talk of dreams and such nonsense. Instead the archivist was silent then reaching across his desk he picked up an ancient tome, flicking through its many pages; he stopped and presented it to Orion who saw a silvery figure surrounded by stars.

"Is this your giant?"

Orion studied the image, there was not much to see, the outline of the giant was clear thanks to the blue starry sky that surrounded him, but all body details were lost. The young archivist nodded.

Snapping the tome shut, Alpha Trion set it aside. "He is a figure surrounded in mystery. You shall never uncover the answer to your question."

"But I-"

"Focus on the here and now. Forget this unanswerable riddle."

"But I see him in my dreams." Orion argued, trying to make it clear that he could not simply forget the giant and move on. When he powered down he would be there waiting for him, and would continue to do so unless he solved the giant's riddle.

"Then dream of something else." Alpha Trion replied, pointing at his office door. The conversation was now over.

The ground shook as the giant approached. Orion once more had his back to him, staring up at the night sky.

"I'll ask my question once again."

"And I have an answer." The giant paused, as if surprised by this sudden change of events.

"Who am I?"

"You are nobody, a faceless figure with no past or future. You come to me seeking an answer, and you would accept anything I give you." Turning Orion faced the giant. "You continue to bother me because you seek closure. I cannot give you any and I wish to be left alone." Orion stared directly into the giant's brilliant star blue optics. "Your name is faceless."

For a moment everything was still, the roving heavens approved stopped. The stars remaining perfectly still in the colourful night sky. Believing he had broken the giant's spell Orion turned and began to walk away.

"You are wrong."

"I do not care." Orion said, peering over his shoulder. "I mean it; I wish to be left alone."

"Orion Pax." The giant called, his voice causing the entire dream scape to shake. "You cannot leave me unanswered."

The young archivist kept walking, moving towards the edge of the dream.

"You must learn the truth about me Orion!"

The dream began to fade, the stars dying in twinkle's of light and the night sky became a bright ocean of light, but even as this all happened Orion could hear the giant calling after him.

"Orion, Orion!"

The dream was almost over, his feet where no longer touching the ground he was weightless, floating back towards reality. "Orion!"

Feeling his optic open, the young archivist smiled as he felt himself free of the dream and the giant.

"Optimus!"

* * *

Lyrics that I was given. Focused on the bolded segments.

 **Lying on my bed,** I was reading French

 **With the light too bright for my senses**

From this hiding place life was way too much

It was loud and rough round the edges

 **So I faced the wall when an old man called**

 **out of dreams that I would die there**

From Belle And Sebastian: Nobody's empire.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
